Back Off, She's mine
by Hana Mitsugi
Summary: Onyx returned just for him to be back with Pearl but currently someone's on the same side with him. Will Love bloom? or will Jelousy takes the best of them. Love Triangle of my characters. NO GIRlXGIRL! PearlXOnyx? or PearlXSapphire?
1. Chapter 1

Back off, She's Mine

Hello Everyone! I'm a newbie so please be nice! This fanfiction keeps swirling around my head for days and I'm just so excited to write this!

Chapter 1 "He Returned"

Unknown's POV

"Ah, Beach City, the place where I first met her, the beach where we used to watch the stars together and protected side by side. This place gave me the most precious memories of her. What happened to her when I was gone? Did she move on? I just hope that she will still be mine,"

End of POV

A young man has landed on shore. He has black hair and onyx colored eyes. He's got that colgate smile that you would faint. He's wearing a black shirt and a knee length shorts with black sneakers. But there is something odd about this man, he's has a star shaped cut on his left sleeve where his gem is. So he's a crystal gem. He was walking in the sandy shores of beach city, with a rose in hand walking to the gems' headquarters.

Inside the Gems' Headquarters

Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet and Steven were all back from a mission. Amethyst, clearly "exhausted", threw herself at the couch. Steven was at the refrigerator looking for something to eat, while Pearl and Garnet were just observing what's happening around them. Pearl was about to take her leave when she heard 3 knocks at the door. Everyone's head turned to look at the door and at each other.

Pearl: Steven, are you expecting someone?

Steven: No, I haven't asked anybody to come.

Another 3 knocks were heard and Steven walked at the door to open it. As he opened the door Pearl's blood ran cold. She saw that man, that familiar face she knew long ago. IT IS HIM. HE IS ALIVE.

Steven: Oh Hello! Who are you looking for?

His dark eyes fell on the boy in front of him. He looked at him, familiarized by his face and shrugged it off. He smiled and kneeled down at the boy.

No name: Oh! Uh,Hi? I'm Onyx. May I talk to your companions?

Steven: Sure! Just a sec.

Steven ran and went to Garnet and Amethyst where.

Steven: Guys! A guy named Onyx came here and is looking for you!

Both the gems had a wide-eyed expression.

Amethyst: WAIT-WHAT?! ONYX IS HERE!

Garnet: Steven, is this true?

Steven, curious at their sudden expression just nodded. Amethyst and Garnet stood there still shocked at this sudden information gathered.

Steven: If you know him, maybe I can let him come in.

Onyx waited for Steven to return and while he was waiting he heard Amethyst's sudden outbreak.

Amethyst: WAIT-WHAT?! ONYX IS HERE!

He smiled, 'So the gang is still here which means I still have a chance'. Steven came back and let Onyx come in. He scan the entire place and feel nostalgic about being home at last. As his eyes scanned the room, it fell on to Pearl. ' She still looks beautiful after all these years and the new outfit is just stunning.' Pearl who now is frozen saw how Onyx look at her. She blushed so mad that it turned indigo. Noticing her flustered face, Amethyst was trying to hold her laugh. Steven noticed Pear's expression and asked the gems.

Steven: Hey, what's with Pearl, she so blue.

Amethyst: Ha!...I mean that's(chuckles) because of (chuckles again and laughs her ass out)

Garnet: Onyx.

Garnet continued. Steven was still curious to why she was like that but just observed the scene in front of him. Pearl saw how Amethyst laughed and remained in her flustered face. Onyx smirked.

Onyx: It has been a while Pearl. A rose for you milady.

Pearl, shocked at seeing him AND offering a rose gave her stomach butterflies. She does miss him but why did he have to come in such a long time. 'Pearl, stay calm, stay calm and just smile.' The thought of him gone made her heart ache. She took a deep breath and just let it go.

Pearl: Onyx, it has been a while, I…..I-

She couldn't hold it any longer and spilled. She cried in her hands and fell in her knees. Onyx quickly hugged her and let her sob in his chest. He hugged her so tight that Pearl can barely breathe. He released her a bit but she still remained in his arms. Amethyst saw what happened and gave a look of disgust. Garnet did nothing and Steven started questioning to himself as to why Pearl is crying. Pearl rested her head on Onyx's chest and gave a barely heard "I miss you". Onyx heard it and smiled. They finally released each other and smiled at each other. Steven suddenly asked.

Steven: So I guess that you two are really close, that made you cry Pearl.

Pearl: Uhh….

'I forgot about Steven. What will I tell him? He's too young to understand.' she thought. Onyx noticed Pearl's reaction and started to cover her up.

Onyx: Yes, we were close until I died

Steven: WAIT YOU DIED?!

Onyx: Yeah.

Steven: But you're alive. How did you die? Tell me the story.

Onyx: Haha..Okay I'll explain it to you in the next chapter so stay tuned everybody!

End of Chapter 1

Haha…sorry if I left you like this and enjoyed reading this but just give me reviews and I'll give you the next chapter!

THIS IS KIRA FERNANDES SIGNING OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Onyx Narrating:_

_50 years ago, Rose, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and I were all back from a mission to Mothsque Village. To tell you honestly, me and Pearl here are dating. We started dating for 5 years and I want to ask her hand-in-marriage. I told it to everybody including Sapphire, my best friend and a prince to the crystal universe. I never thought that my best friend could be the prince of the world of crystal guardians. When he heard about the news I saw that he put on a fake smile. I knew before that he too was having a crush on Pearl and that he wanted to ask her out too but I went ahead of him. Now he's heart-broken because of this. I bought the ring at the nearest jewelry shop in Beach City. I bought the ring with a pair of locket. It was the picture of the team on the left and Onyx and Pearl on the right with an empty picture on the center. I was glad I found that first and I was so proud to give it to my future wife. _

_We sailed on the boat like we usually do and gaze at the stars at night. It was a perfect opportunity for me to propose to her. I took a deep breath and released. 'Well here goes nothing' I said to myself._

"_Pearl" Onyx said clearly nervous. _

"_Yes? Is something wrong?" Pearl asked confused and curious why Onyx is sounding like he's nervous. _

"_No, I just want to ask you something." Onyx feeling cold all over his body. _

"_What is it?" Pearl now thinking they might break up is at the nervous state same as Onyx's. _

"_Will you-" He was cut off by the sound of a horrible shriek. It was a deadly sea monster. Its scaly and sharp teeth give out all its obvious traits. It shrieked a horrible shriek again but it is powerful enough to send us off the boat. We got back up on the boat and summoned our weapons. Pearl summoned her spear while Onyx summoned his battle axe. Onyx was trying to formulate a plan while he was hitting it with his weapon. But the dragon was now focused on Pearl. He thought it was trying to eat it. 'I won't let anything hurt my girl' he thought as he gazed angrily at the dragon. He charged forward._

"_Pearl!" Onyx shouted as he pushed her off the boat. At the same time, the monster chomped at him._

_Onyx POV_

"_Nooo!" I heard Pearl screamed. I'm not letting myself get eaten by this monster. Not a chance. I won't let Pearl be sad and disappointed. I strangled inside the monster's mouth but somehow it communicated with me._

"_Please enough already. I didn't mean you any harm. I just went by my Master's order. You won't be eaten I promise." The monster said._

'_Okay that was so weird. I didn't even know that this monster can talk. And who's the master?!' I thought._

"_I'll take you to master Aquamarine. He will explain it to you all." The monster said as it dived down the sea. _

'_WAIT! WHAT ABOUT PEARL!' I screamed mentally at myself. Aquamarine should have a good excuse for this or I swear I am going to kick his butt that he will regret it. _

"_We are here Sir Onyx." The monster surprisingly for me, said that like it was a human butler._

"_Good. Now get me out of your freaking mouth!" I shouted. I couldn't take it any longer. I have to beat Aqua to the pulp. I'm sure this monster was afraid at what I said and hurriedly opened his mouth. I stepped out. Ugh I smell horrible. Where is he! He is so going to face my wrath. I spotted him in front of this building. I marched towards him with a dark aura. _

"_Explain." I said coldly. He won't get off the hook that easily even though he tries, I will dig him up alive and dance on his grave. _

"_Dude chill out man. It wasn't my fault. It was your stupid best friend's idea. He threatened me and tried to even do it by force. Dude I had no choice but to follow it or else he'll harm these fishes and you know I won't let that happen. I'm a crystal guardian for Pete's sake! I live to protect! And I won't let anything be harmed and I wouldn't die too. Because these fishes need my help." Aquamarine explained. I guess he was prepared for that._

"_Are you sure it was Sapphire who did this? Maybe it could be anyone else." I was trying to make myself clear because I just can't believe that he would do such a thing to Aqua. I mean we three were best friends when we were still trainees. What happened to him? _

"_I already said it earlier didn't I? Sapphire, your best friend, threaten me just to kill you." He said it like it was the most obvious answer. I was just kept quiet. How can I go back to Pearl now if it can just kill one of my friends and if I don't go back, Sapphire will be flirting with Pearl, the woman I loved will be in another man's arms. It will hurt but I have to accept the fate and hide, get stronger and one day defeat the Prince of the World of Crystal Guardians._

_Pearl's POV_

_He's gone. He sacrificed himself for me. He took all the pain. I watched as the monster swam away from me. Something was left at the boat. I saw a little box with a locket just above it with a card. The card read:_

"_To my most beautiful happiness named Pearl,_

_I know that it has been a while since we first started dating but please let me tell you this. Ever since I was a child, there was nothing but sadness in my heart. I was raised out on the streets until Rose found me. She was the most nicest woman I ever seen but it still didn't give me my happiness. I kept thinking to myself that I was missing something in my life until I saw you. You gave me the butterflies whenever you look at me or anything that you do. I was really glad that we were friends. I waited patiently just to ask you out. I became the happiest crystal gem when you I asked you out. But know I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. Now Pearl, will you give me this opportunity to be your husband until the planets aligned?"_

_I gasped and quickly opened the little box. I saw a ring with a Diamond gem on the center of it. Tears were already spilling on my cheeks. I opened the locket and saw the pictures. Me and Onyx on the right, The Team on the left and a note at the middle. It said:_

_Do not put picture until you have a baby._

_I was also heart-broken at the fact that he was not with me. I loved him dearly and I won't let him go._

"Wow! Amazing story Onyx." Steven said amazed by Onyx's back story.

"Thanks kid. Now I need to take a rest." Onyx said 'tiredly'

"Oh! We could let you-" Pearl was about to offer her room when Onyx cut her off with a hand on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine at the couch for a while. I'll clean my room at the temple tomorrow. Right now I need to sleep." Onyx said

"Okay then. I'll get pillows and blankets." Pearl said while walking to the cabinet where the extra pillows and blankets are. She handed them to Onyx.

"Thanks. Goodnight everyone! See you guys tomorrow." Onyx said.

Everyone went to their rooms and slept or rested for a while before Onyx made sure everyone is asleep. He got up and walked went to get a photo from his jacket.

"I'll show you Sapphire that you can't do anything near her while I'm around." Onyx said while he ripped the photo in to half and throw it at the trash can.


End file.
